


Поцелуй истинной любви

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: В Сторибрук приезжает загадочный человек. Румпельштильцхен уверен, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает, и решает во что бы то ни стало выяснить правду.





	Поцелуй истинной любви

Все оказалось тщетно. Века. Усилия. Надежды. Все разбилось, оставив осколки отчаяния. Которые у него уже не было сил собрать.  
Румпельштильцхен стоял у границы, которая никуда не исчезла. Какой теперь был толк в спавшем проклятии? Отчаяние и смятение сдавили в тиски измотанную борьбой душу. В бессилии он готов был рвать и метать, выпуская наружу боль и ярость. Но почему-то так и стоял в оцепенении, застыв во времени и пространстве. Опустошенно взирая на тщетность своих усилий.  
Вдали загудел мотор, заставив вздрогнуть и очнуться, возвращаясь в реальность. Показавшийся в поле зрения автомобиль беспрепятственно въехал в город, пронесясь через границу, и остановился невдалеке. Мужчина, вышедший из него, не был знаком Румпельштильцхену. Темный ощутил беспокойство и тревогу, не понимая, как такое возможно. Если этот человек не отсюда, то как он смог сюда попасть?..  
\- Кто вы? - поинтересовался он, когда мужчина подошел к нему, желая, похоже, о чем-то спросить.  
\- Я... Нил. Нил Кэссиди, - ответили ему. - Не подскажете, где здесь можно остановиться?  
Румпельштильцхен объяснил, как проехать к гостинице. Его не покидало ощущение, что этот человек ему знаком. Он пристально вглядывался в его черты, силясь понять и вспомнить - и снова и снова ловил себя на мысли, что цепляется за последнюю надежду. Однажды он уже повел себя глупо и едва не нарвался на опасность, позволив чувствам затмить разум. Но все равно сердце тянулось к призрачной надежде. И он не мог с ним совладать.  
Позднее, вернувшись домой, он только и мог думать о парне, которого встретил у границы. Который мог оказаться кем угодно, о котором он знал только имя - неизвестно даже, настоящее ли - но который приехал сюда, приехал именно сейчас, когда отчаяние стало так невыносимо.  
Быть может, он окажется обычным человеком. Или подосланным убийцей... Или одним из многих, кто решил польститься на власть кинжала... Цена ошибки будет слишком высока. И он ни за что не должен ее совершить...  
Румпельштильцхен боялся поверить. Боялся в случае ошибки потерять все. Он должен был во что бы то ни стало разузнать все о загадочном госте Сторибрука. Узнать наверняка...  
Он стал незаметно наблюдать за ним, желая выяснить правду. И правда оказалось совсем не такой, какой он ожидал...  
Нил вышел из кафе вслед за Эммой почти сразу, как только зашел. Они громко о чем-то спорили, Эмма, кажется, уже кипела от злости. Залепив Нилу крепкую затрещину, она ушла прочь, а он, не став ее догонять, уселся на скамейку, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Проблемы? - усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен, подходя к нему и присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Бывшая, - пожал плечами Нил. - Я ее подставил много лет назад. Хотел объясниться, но она даже слушать не стала.  
\- Что же между вами случилось?  
\- Это долгая и мутная история. Я бы не хотел об этом говорить. Лучше вы расскажите о себе. Похоже, вас здесь не слишком любят?  
\- Это тоже долгая история.  
\- Вы тоже скрытный, - понимающе усмехнулся Нил.  
На этом разговор оборвался. Минуты тишины ушли у Румпельштильцхена на то, чтобы окончательно увериться - кем бы ни был этот человек, сейчас для него он оказался лишь незнакомцем. Даже если произошло чудо, и он правда является Бэйлфаером... Он не хочет говорить с ним, не хочет открыться, он не простил, он наверняка приехал сюда совсем не из-за него... И если его правда что-то связывает с Эммой... Скорее уж она его цель.  
Что, если все было напрасно? Что, если теперь они навсегда останутся друг другу чужими? Что, если Бэй никогда не простит?..  
Больно было даже подумать об этом. Все, ради чего он жил... Всегда, столетие за столетием... Все могло в одночасье потерять смысл. Оставить его разбитым и опустошенным навеки. Зачем тогда ему нужно бессмертие? Он не сможет жить, зная, что все было напрасно... Зная, что сын никогда его не простит...  
\- Бэй... - тихо шепнул он, будто надеясь, что тот отзовется.  
\- М? - оживился Нил, оборачиваясь к нему. - Вы что-то сказали?  
\- Нет, ничего...  
Он цеплялся за иллюзию. Долгожданная мечта была слишком близко. Он мог дотронуться до нее - и она обратилась бы в прах... Ведь этот человек просто не мог быть его сыном.  
Неопределенность изводила и мучила. Отчаяние захлестывало, подступая к сердцу медленно, но верно. Готовое целиком заполнить его собой...  
\- Может, пройдемся? - внезапно предложил Нил, вставая. - Погода прекрасная. Я уже получил сегодня по лицу, и вряд ли что-то еще сможет омрачить этот день.  
Румпельштильцхен принял неожиданное предложение. По дороге они говорили о чем-то нейтральном, совсем не важном, о том, что сразу же вылетело из головы. Маг представлял, что это и в самом деле Бэй - что они сейчас идут вот так вместе, будто совсем ничего не случилось, говорят беззаботно и легко, и между ними нет никакого напряжения и обид. Они просто вместе. Как раньше. Как многие годы назад...  
Под вечер, когда им пришлось прощаться, Румпельштильцхен еще долго смотрел на Нила в зеркало заднего вида, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. Кем бы ни был этот человек на самом деле... Он должен был разузнать о нем все.  
Утром он заявился к Эмме, потребовав рассказать все, что она знала о Ниле. Он планировал использовать ее для того, чтобы найти сына. Но что, если им все же был Нил?  
Темный не узнал ничего важного. Эмма сама не слишком уж много знала о нем.  
Он так бездарно истратил ее долг перед ним... Кажется, чувства все же завладели разумом. Иначе он ни за что не сотворил бы такую глупость.  
Весь день коря себя за безрассудство, к вечеру Румпельштильцхен все же взял себя в руки. Магия - вот что ему было нужно. Единственный способ понять, где сейчас находится сын.  
Он ехал в лавку, когда заметил Нила, копошащегося у дверей кафе. Вглядевшись пристальней, Темный понял, что он пытается вскрыть замок. Шаги его в ночной тиши были почти неслышны, оттого и появление оказалось для вора сюрпризом.  
\- И что вы делаете? - отвлек он мужчину от его занятия, заставив вздрогнуть и обернуться. - Я все понимаю, но кафе? Вам денег на еду не хватает?  
Нил вздохнул, поняв, что его обнаружили, и пожал плечами. Отступать было некуда.  
\- Ну взял бы пару гамбургеров, что такого, - начал оправдываться он.  
\- У вас плохо с деньгами? - напирал Румпельштильцхен, доставая несколько крупных купюр. - Возьмите.  
\- С чего такая щедрость? - удивился Нил, принимая деньги. - Что я должен за них сделать?  
\- Расскажите, кто вы на самом деле.  
В воздухе повисла затянувшаяся пауза. Темный успел тысячу раз пожалеть о своей спонтанной просьбе. Кажется, он снова сотворил глупость...  
\- Я никто, - наконец сухо ответил Нил. - Просто сирота и вор. Такой же, как Эмма.  
\- Эмма не так уж проста, да и вы тоже. Так кто же вы?  
\- Чего вы от меня хотите? Мне описать вам всю свою жизнь?  
\- Да.  
Кажется, это действительно было уже лишним...  
\- До свидания, - категорично заявил Нил, сунув деньги обратно в его руки.  
Румпельштильцхен бросился прочь, почти ненавидя себя за напористость и несдержанность. В лучшем случае его сочли безумцем. В худшем же... Об этом он старался не думать.  
Он и сам ощущал, что начинает сходить с ума. Что, сломленный отчаянием, находится на грани помешательства. Так долго искать сына... И все впустую. Легче было поверить в чудо, чем признать, что его ни за что не ждет счастливый конец.  
Румпельштильцхен явился к Нилу на следующей день и извинился за то, как повел себя вчерашним вечером.  
\- Я просто принял вас за одного человека... - решил объясниться он, не побоявшись открыть правду. - Подумал, что вы можете быть моим сыном...  
\- Вы так давно его не видели, что не знаете, как он выглядит?  
\- Да... Именно так...  
\- Мне было бы выгодно быть вашим сыном, - усмехнулся Нил. - За такие-то деньги.  
Темный облегченно рассмеялся.  
\- А деньги, все же, возьмите, - мягко попросил он. - В качестве извинения.  
\- Вам ведь тоже есть, что скрывать, - заметил Нил, принимая из его рук купюры. - У вас свои тайны, у меня свои.  
Румпельштильцхен кивнул, больше не собираясь это оспаривать.  
\- Может... прогуляемся? - предложил он, в глубине души невероятно боясь отказа.  
Но Нил, улыбнувшись, согласился.  
Они проводили вместе долгие часы и дни. Румпельштильцхен бережно оберегал это хрупкое счастье, боясь, что оно рухнет в одно мгновение. Что он лишится своих иллюзий и снова станет одинок. Он забыл обо всем, боясь обратиться к магии. Правда могла разбить его грезы. И он больше не хотел ее знать.  
Он был так уязвим, так беззащитен, обретя это иллюзорное счастье. Поступал так глупо и неосмотрительно. Он совсем потерял бдительность, перестал брать врагов в расчет. И это в итоге едва не погубило его...  
Румпельштильцхен был в своей лавке, когда к нему нагрянул Крюк. Пират, которого он лишил руки и возлюбленной. Женщины, когда-то очень давно бывшей ему женой... Матерью Бэйлфаера. Бросившей его. Их обоих. На произвол судьбы.  
Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он успел что-либо предпринять. Стальной крюк вонзился в грудь, и рубашка во мгновение окрасилась алым. Колени подкосились, и Темный упал, зажимая рукой рану. А другой сжимая горло ненавистного пирата. На магию совсем не было сил. Даже пальцы одолела слабость. Еще один удар добил бы его - но удара не последовало.  
Крюк рухнул рядом, лишившись чувств. Нил, обнаружившийся позади, помог Румпельштильцхену лечь на диван и обеспокоенно взглянул на рану.  
\- В ней яд, - коротко сообщил он. - Смертельный яд. Если ничего не придумать, ты умрешь.  
\- Я придумаю, - уверил Темный, ощущая, как его все больше поглощает слабость, затягивая в омут смерти и забвения. Он не желал сдаваться, но понимал, что обречен.  
\- Это яд из Неверленда, - продолжал Нил. - От него есть только одно противоядие. И оно не подействует в этом мире. Где твой кинжал? Я попытаюсь тебя спасти...  
\- Ты знаешь про мой кинжал... - тихо выговорил Румпельштильцхен. - Про Неверленд... Кто же ты на самом деле?  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я.  
\- Бэй...  
Неужели... Неужели это все же было правдой...  
\- Ты простил меня, Бэй? - взволнованно спросил маг, цепляясь за его куртку. - Скажи, ты простил меня?  
Только этот ответ. Услышав его, он мог умереть спокойно.  
\- Дай мне кинжал, - перебил Нил. Спасти отца было важнее, чем отвечать сейчас на его вопросы. Их было слишком много. А времени оставалось в обрез...  
Когда кинжал лег в руку, он сжал знакомую рукоять. Эта проклятая вещь разрушила обе их жизни. Или дело было совсем не в нем?..  
\- Живи, Темный Страж, - приказал Нил, поднимая нож.  
Но ничего не произошло. Рана осталась прежней - кровоточащей, отравляющей сердце. Никакие чары не могли исцелить от этого яда.  
\- Что мне делать? - отчаянно спросил Нил, утыкаясь ему в лоб и крепко сжимая дрожащую руку. - Папа... Я не хочу тебя терять... Снова...  
\- Почему ты мне сразу все не сказал? - тихо шепнул Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Злился...  
\- Почему тогда вернулся? Почему общался со мной?  
\- Хотел узнать, каким ты стал...  
Теперь было жаль времени, потраченного на старые обиды. Это была его ошибка - его, не отца. Ему приходилось выживать одному, жить впроголодь, воровать, ночевать на улице. Будь рядом с ним отец... Что в этом мире делал бы слабый, хромой калека? На что бы они жили? В нищете, без родного дома, без средств к существованию... Он поплатился за свой эгоизм. И мог винить в этом только себя.  
Это он должен был просить у отца прощения за свою детскую глупость. Отец всегда все делал ради него. Посвятил ему всю свою жизнь. А он даже не мог спасти его... И ненавидел себя за это.  
Как жесток он был к отцу все это время... Когда боялся его и ненавидел его силу, обретенную лишь для спасения и защиты сына... Когда настаивал на своем, не задумываясь, как для него будет лучше... Когда все время был рядом, изводя и мучая неопределенностью, заставляя сходить с ума... Когда не находил в себе великодушия простить за то, в чем был виноват сам...  
Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, Нил припал к его губам, скользя пальцами по щекам, мокрым от слез. И целовал - долго, самозабвенно, искренне. Встречая ответную щемящую нежность отчаявшейся души. Отец уцепился за него, притянул ближе, наслаждаясь долгожданным теплом любви и прощения. Со страхом дожидаясь мгновений, когда все закончится.  
Сила потекла по венам, возвращаясь в отравленное тело. Румпельштильцхен выдохнул, изумленно отрываясь от сына. Лихорадочно ощупывая рукой грудь, в которой минуту назад зияла страшная рана.  
\- Неужели... - зашептал он, сбиваясь. - Бэй...  
Сын крепко обнял его, изо всех сил прижимая к себе и боясь отпускать.  
\- Пойдем домой, - тихо проговорил он, зарываясь лицом в его растрепавшиеся, спутавшиеся волосы. - Подальше отсюда.  
Он на руках донес отца до машины. Так и не решившись отпустить. Так и не захотев. Они были вместе всю ночь и весь вечер, наконец откровенно говоря обо всем и запоздало признаваясь друг другу в чувствах. Нил расстался с отцом только на следующий день - всего на полчаса, чтобы перевезти к нему вещи.  
В душе не было больше места глупым обидам. Поцелуй любви, спасший от смерти - от новой разлуки - расставил все по своим местам.

Румпельштильцхен ощущал настолько всепоглощающее счастье, что больше в его сердце не было места ничему иному. Все заботы и тревоги отошли на второй план. Рассудочность канула в небытие, оставив место восторженной эйфории. Он просыпался, окрыленный, зная, что весь день проведет с сыном, и, ложась в постель, не мог дождаться следующего утра.  
Его мальчик снова был с ним... Взрослый, переживший по его вине огромное море невзгод... Сколько же любви он ему недодал... Сколько же времени упустил безвозвратно...  
Он не видел, как сын взрослел. Как из юноши превратился в мужчину. Он не был рядом, он оставил его одного, и этого никак не мог себе простить. Разрушить все оказалось так легко... И как же сложно было построить заново...  
Бэй простил его. Бэй любил его. Румпельштильцхен каждый день вспоминал вкус поцелуя, что не дал ему умереть. Этот жар порывистого отчаяния, эту боль и муку, обреченность и тоску, эту щемящую нежность на грани неминуемой разлуки. Страх, что пронизывал их обоих. И надежду, прорвавшуюся сквозь него.  
Они не говорили об этом. Ни единого слова. Будто этого не было. Смерть отступила, и в их отношения вернулась некоторая напряженность. Дистанция, не позволяющая сблизиться и поговорить откровенно. Все эти недомолвки и молчаливое напряжение выматывали Румпельштильцхена, как до этого неизвестность, сводящая с ума. Он был слишком счастлив - и оттого боялся много больше обычного. Ведь стоило пролиться на свет правде - и все во мгновение рухнуло бы.  
Они говорили о прошлом - без обид и насаждения вины. О многом, что пережили вместе и порознь. Но никогда - о хрупком настоящем, которое теперь тревожило Темного куда больше всего остального.  
Все перестало иметь значение. Только сын занимал теперь все его мысли. И потому Румпельштильцхен даже не вспоминал о кинжале, который все еще был у него...  
Каждый вечер они прогуливались вдоль леса, дыша свежим воздухом, и возвращались к дому, когда уже темнело. Обычно Нил шел рядом, и между ними оставалось небольшое расстояние. Но сегодня он почему-то решил слегка приобнять отца...  
Румпельштильцхен смутился, не ожидав такого проявления чувств. Любовь всегда выводила его из равновесия. Он не умел любить наполовину. И всего себя отдавал без остатка. Ради сына он пошел на верную гибель, на сумасшедший риск, едва совладав со страхом. Чтобы стать Темным. Чтобы сберечь его.  
\- Ты вся моя жизнь, Бэй... - признался он, с нежностью взглянув на сына. - Я всегда хотел только одного - чтобы ты был счастлив...  
Нил остановился, разворачивая его к себе и соприкасаясь с ним лбами. Оказываясь так близко и глядя прямо в глаза... Румпельштильцхен ощутил, как заныло проклятое сердце. Как в нем впервые за долгие века пробуждается что-то давно забытое и потерянное. Живое, теплое, такое долгожданное... Для него на всем свете не было ничего важней.  
По пути домой Румпельштильцхен едва осознавал реальность. Он думал только об их близости - пусть не духовной, но физической. Об объятиях, о долгом взгляде глаза в глаза, о легком прикосновении его руки к своей щеке... Сердце трепетало в груди, жаждая насытиться этим сполна, заполнить пустоту, копившуюся веками. Быть рядом, быть все время рядом, не пропустить больше ни секунды из его жизни. Сберечь от любого недуга. Подарить все, чего пожелает его душа.  
Они присели на скамейку возле дома, чтобы спустя несколько долгих минут отправиться спать. Это время было слишком быстротечно - Румпельштильцхен не мог вынести мысли о том, что им предстоит даже такое кратковременное расставание. Что этот счастливый миг оборвется, поселив в душе кошмарную пустоту.  
Рука сына легла на колено, заставив вздрогнуть. От легкого поглаживания по всему телу будто пробежал ток - и стало так невыносимо жарко и сладостно, так приятно...  
\- Ты долго шел, - негромко произнес Нил, избегая его взгляда. - Как твоя нога?  
\- В порядке... - выдохнул Темный.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ладонь осталась лежать у него на колене. Колено... Проклятое колено... Ради сына он сотворил это с собой. Чтобы сбежать с войны, чтобы не дать ему расти без отца. Чтобы не поступить так, как поступил с ним его отец... Он шел домой, превозмогая боль, предвкушая, как впервые возьмет на руки новорожденного сына... И, когда это случилось, все остальное оказалось уже совсем неважно...  
Все, все было ради него. Вся жизнь, все поступки. Чтобы он жил, чтобы был счастлив, чтобы никто на свете не посмел причинить ему боль...  
\- Бэй... - позвал Румпельштильцхен, поднимая глаза и отрывая взгляд от его ладони. - Я хочу, чтобы ты убил меня, когда придет время. Стал Темным - неуязвимым и бессмертным. Чтобы жил вечно, чтобы получал все, что хочешь... Не знал нужды и горя... Чтобы тебе был подвластен весь мир...  
Сын едва позволил ему договорить, заключив в объятия и крепко прижав к себе. Зарывшись лицом в поседевшие волосы. Отец готов был отдать ради него все - даже свою собственную жизнь. Каким же дураком он был, презирая его за трусость, которой и не было вовсе... Ненавидя магию, которая была лишь средством сделать его жизнь лучше... Никто никогда не смог бы полюбить его сильнее, чем отец.  
\- Не говори так больше, - прошептал Нил, ощущая, как пальцы тонут в спутанных волосах. - Этому никогда не бывать.  
\- О, Бэй... - выдавил Румпельштильцхен, не находя слов. Слезы катились по щекам - горькие и неумолимые. Говорить и думать сейчас о смерти... Боль еще не сошла, осталась слишком свежей. Смерть навсегда разлучила бы его с любимым сыном. Лишь бы только знать, что он будет счастлив... Что справится без него...  
Поцелуй вышел случайным - легким, едва ощутимым, когда, отстраняясь, сын соприкоснулся с ним губами и задержался на несколько секунд.  
\- Ты меня так поцеловал тогда... - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен, опьяненный его близким дыханием.  
\- Я был на нервах, - напряженно усмехнулся Нил.  
\- Ты мог меня и в лоб поцеловать...  
\- Я тогда подумал, что так будет надежнее...  
\- Ну в лоб работало...  
\- Да знаю я!  
Нил осекся, поняв, что переборщил с громкостью.  
\- Прости, - мягче произнес он, сжимая его ладони. - Мне самому тяжело понять, почему я поступил так... Я тогда не думал... Ни о чем... Просто... Ты умирал... И я...  
Румпельштильцхен тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Я понимаю.  
С какой же любовью отец смотрел на него... Самоотверженно, нежно, преданно... И от этого почему-то было так больно... Так совестно за то, что он совершенно ничего не дал ему взамен...  
Нил поцеловал отца - робко и нерешительно, прислушиваясь к собственному сердцу. Тогда, в порыве отчаяния и страха, голос сердца не заглушали никакие преграды. Тогда он понимал, что чувствует и чего хочет. И был с ним рядом в последние мгновения. Так близко, как мог.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - признался он, наконец решаясь на это. Чтобы больше не мучить ни его, ни себя. - Люблю и хочу быть рядом. Хочу, чтобы у нас все наладилось и стало лучше, чем прежде. И чтобы больше никто нас не разлучил.  
Румпельштильцхен не успел ответить - Нил лишь уловил странный блеск в его глазах - прежде, чем они снова слились в поцелуе. Не замечая больше ничего вокруг. Целиком растворившись друг в друге.  
Поглощенные охватившей их любовью, они едва нашли в себе силы слегка отстраниться и почти добежать до дома - у порога Нил не выдержал и подхватил отца на руки, занося его в прихожую. Дрожащие руки обхватили за шею, выронив трость где-то там, на пороге. Одежда летела куда попало - на пол, на стол, на комод - этого всего сейчас просто не существовало. Только они двое - обнаженные, соприкасающиеся жаркими, распаленными телами, сливающиеся в единстве, с сердцами, стучащими в унисон. Стоны заполняли комнату, разбиваясь о стены. Сколько же сладких мук доставляло это невыносимое неистовство...  
Они уснули, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, согревая друг друга дыханием, переплетя подрагивающие пальцы. Румпельштильцхен хотел бы каждую ночь засыпать так - не одолеваемый тоской и отчаянием - в близости и тепле, в нежных объятиях. И, просыпаясь, видеть перед собою сына - улыбающегося и радостного, такого, каким он и должен быть.  
Будущее было так нечетко - но предрешено заранее. И все же к нему всегда вела цепь неизменных событий... Где, как нарушилась эта цепь, позволив им совершить невозможное? Пророчество не сбылось, судьба пошла по иному пути, уступив каким-то неведомым силам. Кто начертал ее? Кто обладал могуществом все изменить?  
Румпельштильцхен ломал над этим голову, проснувшись посреди ночи. Его счастье было совсем реально - спало под боком, как многие века назад, мирно посапывая во сне, приобняв и уткнувшись в плечо. Разве такое будущее он видел? Разве возможно было повлиять на судьбу?  
Он улыбнулся, с нежностью прижимая к сердцу руку спящего сына. Сколь бы могущественна ни была судьба - выбор всегда оставался за ними. И Бэй сделал свой выбор, стерший написанное будущее. Сам сделал шаг ему навстречу. Переступил через обиду и ненависть. Он приехал в Сторибрук.

Нил не был уверен, что ему не приснились события прошлой ночи. Однако отец, в объятиях которого он проснулся, доказывал, что все это было на самом деле. Осторожно высвободившись, Нил сел на кровати, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Так странно... И одновременно так тепло и спокойно было на сердце.  
Он наконец был дома. Там, где и должен быть. Рядом с отцом, как раньше, как в беззаботном детстве.  
Решив, что отцу не мешает поспать после вчерашнего, Нил неслышно выскользнул из спальни и отправился на кухню - завтракать.  
Румпельштильцхен, отправившись за сыном спустя несколько минут, застал его за разогреванием чайника. Уже поставив чайник на огонь, Нил вспомнил о том, что забыл проверить наличие в нем воды. Открыв крышку, он навис над ним, заглядывая внутрь, и как раз в этот момент его окликнул отец.  
От неожиданности Нил разжал руку, выпуская из нее телефон, ухнувший вниз и провалившийся в чайник. И с досадой выругался, кое-как вытягивая безнадежно испорченный аппарат за провод наушников.  
\- Зачем он тебе сейчас? - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, чувствуя себя виноватым.  
\- Музыку слушал, - с тоской отозвался Нил, тщетно пытаясь включить телефон. Это был уже третий за месяц... С техникой он категорически не дружил.  
\- Не переживай, - утешил отец, подходя сзади и обнимая его. - Я тебе новый куплю.  
Обернувшись к нему, Нил утешился поцелуем. И, забыв о телефоне, приник к отцу, продолжая то, что начал.  
\- Ты всегда умел так целоваться? - усмехнулся он, отстраняясь.  
Румпельштильцхен смутился и пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
\- Ты слишком... Слишком быстро вырос, - выдавил он, ощущая неловкость и растерянность. - Я помню тебя совсем ребенком... Столько лет... Их как будто не было...  
\- Я уже давно не ребенок, - улыбнулся сын, подхватывая его пальцы и целуя.  
Отец трепетал от прикосновений, словно невинный юноша. Смотрел на него с такой преданностью и обожанием...  
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь? - попросил Нил, сжимая его руку. - Могу я для тебя что-то сделать?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты только был счастлив. Ты и так сделал для меня больше, чем я мог мечтать...  
Вздохнув, Нил снова припал к его ладони, надеясь хоть этим жестом заглушить проснувшуюся совесть. Сердце болезненно ныло, коря за жестокость и равнодушие. От них не осталось следа. Но остались воспоминания.  
\- Пойдем, купим тебе телефон, - предложил Румпельштильцхен после завтрака.  
\- Пойдем, - нехотя согласился Нил, все еще ощущая укоры совести. Но отказать отцу было бы еще хуже.  
Он не жалел для него ни денег, ни времени, ни усилий. Достаточно было пожелать - и он тут же торопился исполнить. И как же хотелось дать ему хоть что-то равнозначное взамен...  
\- Ну как? - с надеждой поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, когда сын, присев на скамейку, принялся разглядывать покупку.  
Вставив в аппарат карту, извлеченную из предыдущего телефона и чудом уцелевшую в пучинах чайника, Нил воткнул в него наушники и протянул один отцу.  
\- Проверим, как он работает, - пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд, улыбнувшись.  
Румпельштильцхен сидел на скамейке в обнимку с сыном, прикрыв глаза и привалившись к нему плечом. Вслушиваясь в звуки, рвущиеся из динамика, но почти не разбирая слов песни. Ощущая спокойную умиротворенность и легкий ветерок, приятно ласкающий кожу. Просто быть рядом. Просто быть рядом... Вот все, чего он хотел.  
Как же счастлив он был в это мгновение... Тихим, незаметным счастьем, остающимся в глубине и согревающим изнутри. Разливающимся теплом по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев. Исцеляющим почерневшее сердце. Тьма отступала, уступая счастью. Он боролся с ней так долго... И смог бы бороться до тех пор, пока бьется сердце Бэя. Пока остается надежда. Пока у него есть смысл жить...  
Только бы не потерять его снова...  
Было все равно, кто проходит мимо. Кто видит грозного и опасного Темного во всей его беззащитной слабости. Беззаботно расслабленным, слегка растянувшим губы в улыбке. Приникшим головой к виску сына, переплетшим с ним пальцы. Ради этого мгновения стоило пройти через все, через что он прошел. Это стоило любых страданий и усилий. И сейчас кроме счастья не существовало больше ничего.  
Они вернулись домой только под вечер. Зашли в спальню, на полу которой все еще была разбросана одежда. Никто из них так и не потрудился ее убрать. Разглядев погребенный под курткой кинжал, Нил подобрал его, с изумлением отмечая, что отец даже не вспоминал о нем все эти дни. Да и сам он совсем забыл о нем, хотя и носил с собой.  
Это было все равно, что держать в руках его сердце. Живое, трепещущее, уязвимое. Отец доверил ему свою волю. Свою силу. Свою жизнь. Так просто и легко...  
\- У меня он не будет в безопасности, - покачал головой Нил, протягивая Румпельштильцхену кинжал. - Он должен храниться у тебя.  
\- Нет, пусть будет с тобой, - возразил Темный с какой-то взволнованной горечью.  
\- Он весь день провалялся здесь, и его мог взять кто угодно, - резонно заметил сын. - Я даже телефоны в чайнике топлю. Забери обратно.  
Но Румпельштильцхен продолжал отнекиваться.  
Устав спорить, Нил уже хотел рявкнуть: «Забери свой кинжал, Темный Страж!», но почему-то в последний момент передумал.  
\- Ну ладно, - согласился он, взглянув на отца с усмешкой. И, повертев в руках кинжал, выдал: - Станцуй стриптиз, Темный Страж.  
Румпельштильцхен застыл, ошарашенно уставившись на него. Но, вынужденный исполнять приказ, начал неуверенно двигаться, медленно снимая с себя одежду. Нил смотрел на это, и его раздирали на части противоречивые чувства. Было и совестно за такой глупый и откровенно подлый поступок - и между тем почему-то накатывало страшное возбуждение.  
Когда Нил держал кинжал в руках, отдавая приказы, магия отца действовала сильнее. Потому покалеченная нога больше не сдерживала его движений. Умелых, пластичных и завораживающих движений, которых сын совсем от него не ожидал. Может, это и было слишком... Может, воспользоваться кинжалом и было ужасной подлостью... Но Нил с внутренним укором к себе ощущал, что не жалеет об этом. Он засмотрелся на отца, оставшегося перед ним почти голым. И, опомнившись, все же позволил совести победить в схватке с вожделением, бросив кинжал на пол.  
Румпельштильцхен тут же кинулся и поднял его, в смятении уставившись на сына.  
\- Сам напросился, - пожал плечами Нил, понимая, что вместо наглых претензий стоит произнести извинения. - Нечего доверять детям такие игрушки.  
Темный тяжело вздохнул, отправляя кинжал в запечатанный магией сейф. Поддался искушению, завладел его волей... Пусть это было всего лишь мелким хулиганством, Румпельштильцхен ощущал, что его гнетет понимание, что сын способен на это. И он начинает невольно бояться и его.  
Сдавшись давящему чувству вины, Нил все же попросил у отца прощения, сжав его в крепких объятиях.  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты взял кинжал, - попытался объяснить он, понимая, что говорит только половину правды. - Чтобы кто-то действительно не причинил тебе вреда... Или мне твоими руками... Ты совсем забыл об опасности с тех пор, как я появился здесь. Я просто хотел напомнить...  
Румпельштильцхен прижал его к себе крепче, прощая в ту же секунду. Бэй не мог причинить ему зла... Бэй любил его...  
\- Я оставил кинжал у тебя, чтобы ты верил мне... - тихо прошептал Темный. - Чтобы доказать...  
\- Ты не должен ничего доказывать таким способом, - возразил Нил, поглаживая его по волосам, утешая, как ребенка. - Ты вообще ничего никому не должен доказывать... Я тебе верю. А ты мне? Веришь?  
\- Конечно, Бэй...  
Нил поцеловал отца - бережно, нежно, продолжая просить прощения. Сглаживая пережитое, возвращая на его лицо улыбку, а в глаза счастливый яркий блеск. Он властвовал над ним всецело - и ему для этого совсем не нужен был никакой кинжал. И эта добровольная, самоотверженная преданность не позволяла переступить границы. Он не хотел, да и невозможно было взять больше, чем было ему предложено - он хотел отдать если не столько же, то все, что только бы смог.

\- Да где же он! - устало восклицал Нил, в который раз перерывая всю комнату, но не желая сдаваться.  
Новый телефон пробыл у него максимум две недели. И вот - снова куда-то подевался. Это было уже слишком. Скоро они должны были начать пропадать прямо в день покупки.  
\- Чтоб тебя! - с досадой выругался Нил, окончательно поняв, что потерял телефон. И, собравшись с силами, пошел к отцу просить денег на новый.  
Румпельштильцхен обнаружился вместе с искомым телефоном. Он полулежал в кресле на веранде, прикрыв глаза и слушая музыку. Нил вытащил у него из уха наушник, заставив обратить на себя внимание. Ему хотелось сказать, чтобы в следующий раз отец хотя бы предупреждал, прежде чем брать его вещи. Но, передумав, он уселся рядом, складывая голову ему на плечо и забирая себе один из наушников. Молчаливо вливаясь в эту умиротворенную идиллию. Не хотелось нарушать хрупкого, безмятежного счастья, которое так легко было разбить. И так сложно собрать по осколкам...  
\- Папа, - тихо позвал Нил. - А каким ты был в юности?  
\- Другим, - сухо отозвался Румпельштильцхен.  
Сын представлял, как он сидел за прялкой - худенький, с острыми плечами, сосредоточенный на работе и робко поднимающий глаза, когда к нему обращались. Всю жизнь он был изгоем. Его презирали, когда он был добрым. Его возненавидели, когда он стал злым. Не было рядом никого, кто любил бы его - просто любил, таким, какой он есть. Без оглядок на добро и зло, силу и слабость. Просто любил...  
Нил взял его за руку, как тогда, на скамейке. Хорошо было сидеть рядом, обнявшись, и молчать, наслаждаясь мгновением. Вдвоем, как будто всего остального мира вовсе не существовало. Как будто их счастью ничто не могло помешать.  
\- Мне нужен телефон, - все же сказал Нил спустя несколько минут. - Хочу кое-куда съездить.  
\- Зачем? - обеспокоился Румпельштильцхен. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, ничего. Я скоро вернусь.  
Маг провожал сына взглядом, борясь с желанием кинуться к машине и отправиться за ним вслед. Проследить, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Его мальчик вырос, и в это не хотелось верить. Может, и не стоило так сильно опекать его в детстве... Однако это хотелось делать до сих пор.  
Румпельштильцхен не мог усидеть на месте. Он нервничал и психовал, разрываясь между противоречивыми мыслями. И, в конечном итоге, поехал за сыном, все же решив тайно за ним проследить.  
Он корил себя за такое слабоволие. За то, что поддается страху, не может отпустить ни на секунду, готов лелеять свои пороки, доводя заботу до абсурда. Он влезал в его телефон, копался в вещах, да залез бы в самую душу, если бы мог, лишь бы быть уверенным, что все в порядке. Это было неправильно, нечестно. Болезненное беспокойство мучило, не отпуская, и Румпельштильцхен сам рад бы был от него избавиться. Но был слишком слаб, чтобы ему противостоять. Слишком привязан к сыну.  
Автомобиль Нила стоял на пустыре. Выйдя из машины, Румпельштильцхен огляделся, пытаясь нашарить сына взглядом. Неужели он опять во что-нибудь вляпался?.. Оставалось только надеяться, что реальность не так страшна, как ужасные картины, рисуемые воображением.  
Не решаясь окликнуть сына, Темный двинулся вперед, настороженно глядя по сторонам. Если кто-то назначил Нилу встречу, почему он не нашел ничего в его телефоне? Неужели сын догадывался, что он может за ним следить?  
\- О, кто к нам пожаловал, - заставил вздрогнуть насмешливо-надменный голос позади.  
Румпельштильцхен резко обернулся. Перед ним предстал тот, кого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть.  
\- Что это значит, мисс Свон? - нахмурился он, нутром чуя исходящую от нее опасность.  
\- Не узнал? - расхохоталась девушка.  
На миг блеснул магически зеленый свет - и Эмма превратилась в Зелину. Это она заманила сюда Бэя... Что же ей было нужно от него?  
Румпельштильцхен кинулся к ведьме, охваченный яростью. Однако застыл всего в метре, протянув руку, так и не дотянувшуюся до горла. В ее ладони было алое, жадно бьющееся сердце. Сердце Бэйлфаера...  
\- Что ты с ним сделала? - выдохнул Темный дрогнувшим голосом.  
Бэй... Его Бэй... Он снова не уберег его...  
Нил вышел из тени, вставая позади Зелины. Он был всецело в ее власти. Как же больно было смотреть на него - порабощенного, не принадлежащего себе...  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - почти умоляюще спросил Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Изменить прошлое, - усмехнулась Зелина. - И, если не хочешь, чтобы я раздавила его сердце, тебе придется мне в этом помочь.  
\- Это невозможно! - отчаянно вскричал Темный. Как бы он ни был силен, он не мог сотворить невозможное... А это значило, что Бэй...  
\- Просто отдай мне кинжал, - велела ведьма. - И я верну ему сердце. Он для меня бесполезен.  
Кинжал... Румпельштильцхен бы отдал за сына все, что угодно. Но кто мог гарантировать, что под властью кинжала его не заставят ему навредить?  
\- Соображай быстрее, - нетерпеливо поторопила Зелина, слегка сжимая сердце в ладони. Нил тут же закашлялся и рухнул на землю, жадно глотая ртом воздух.  
\- Не мучай его! - взмолился Румпельштильцхен, выхватывая из-за пазухи кинжал. - Я отдам его тебе, отдам!  
Он кинул кинжал ей под ноги, всем своим существом желая лишь одного - чтобы с сыном все стало в порядке. Чтобы сердце вернулось к нему, и он ушел невредимым. А лучше уехал из Сторибрука как можно дальше... Чтобы он уж точно никак не смог ему навредить...  
Зелина подобрала кинжал, довольно усмехаясь.  
\- А теперь отпусти Бэя, - напряженно напомнил Румпельштильцхен. - Ты получила то, что тебе было нужно.  
\- Еще нет, - гаденько оскалилась ведьма.  
Он наблюдал, как на пульсирующем сердце сжимаются ее пальцы. Как оно бьется, сопротивляется, рассыпается в пыль. Как сын падает на землю, вцепившись в рубашку на своей груди. Наблюдал - и не мог пошевелиться, скованный магией кинжала. И в этот миг его собственное сердце пожирала тьма.  
В душе разрасталась опустошенность. Вот так, во мгновение он стал просто рабом, лишившись всего. И ничего уже не смог бы исправить.  
\- Его можно вернуть, если изменить прошлое, - усмехнулась Зелина, подходя к нему вплотную.  
Румпельштильцхен ощутил на щеке холод кинжала и на миг прикрыл глаза, заглядывая внутрь себя. Там, в пустоте, плескалась и бурлила тьма, жаждая прорваться наружу и все уничтожить. Будь оно все проклято... За магию всегда приходилось платить.  
\- Ты убила его, чтобы я захотел помочь тебе сотворить заклинание? - яростно зарычал Темный, распахивая глаза.  
Зелина отшатнулась, непроизвольно испугавшись его хищного оскала. Румпельштильцхен угрожающе шагнул к ней.  
\- Стоять! - приказала ведьма, выставляя кинжал и прикрываясь его магией, как щитом.  
С усилием Темный сделал еще один шаг, отчаянно борясь за право излить свою боль. Отомстить за сына. Дать волю бушующей ярости. И шел вперед, превозмогая давящую тяжесть, навстречу пятящейся ведьме, будто не слыша ее криков и приказов. Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда по пальцам потекла кровь из ее раздавленной шеи. Тяжесть спала. Но пустота никуда не ушла.  
Румпельштильцхен встал на колени, склоняясь перед сыном. Глупый, безрассудный Бэй... Он должен был беречь его... Всегда быть рядом...  
Сын спас его от смерти. Спас своей любовью...  
Темный запустил руку себе в грудь, доставая из нее почерневшее сердце, в котором едва теплилась искра жизни. Любовь, способная спасти его. А может, не только его...  
Превозмогая боль, он разорвал сердце пополам. И трепещущими, дрожащими руками отдал сыну половинку своего сердца, моля судьбу, чтобы это сработало.  
Тьма заклокотала внутри. Румпельштильцхен рухнул на землю, извиваясь от боли и забывая, как дышать. Вместе с сердцем он отдал и часть тьмы, что пустила в него корни. Разорвав ее связь с собой.  
Кинжал вспыхнул, и боль наконец прекратилась. Румпельштильцхен подполз к нему, не рискнув встать на дрожащие ноги. Изогнутое лезвие, имя, привычная рукоять. Все осталось по-прежнему. Кроме одного...  
«Румпельштильцхен» - гласили черные буквы с одной стороны. «Бэйлфаер» - было написано с другой.  
Темный задохнулся от грянувшего ужаса осознания. То, что он сотворил...  
Их имена были начертаны рядом. Навеки. Имена двоих Темных - отца и сына. На одном кинжале, из одного сердца.  
\- Бэй... - позвал Румпельштильцхен, склоняясь над сыном и тормоша его за плечи. Он должен был очнуться... Должен...  
Сердце в груди сжалось, запуская свой ход. Нил с шумом вздохнул, распахивая глаза и цепляясь за отца - растерянно, испуганно. Как маленький мальчик в детстве... Румпельштильцхен крепко прижал его к себе, уже не сдерживая слез. Он едва не потерял его... Снова...  
Искра любви в разделенном на части почти погаснувшем сердце все разгоралась, согревая их теплом. Они целовали друг друга, собирая губами слезы со щек. Облегченно смеясь и все еще находясь под впечатлением от пережитого.  
Все было кончено. Их больше нельзя было убить. Ими стало невозможно управлять. Больше никто во всем мире не причинил бы им вред.  
Возвращаясь домой, Румпельштильцхен ощущал, что его впервые в жизни отпустило беспокойство. Что пришло долгожданное умиротворение, победившее страх.  
Когда-то могущество придало ему сил, заставив забыть о трусости. Теперь сила охраняла Бэя - могущественная, неуязвимая. Любовь Темного, разделенная на двоих. У них впереди была подвластная им вечность. Вечность, которую они мечтали провести вдвоем.

У Румпельштильцхена перехватило дух, когда он увидел сына, стоящего на краю крыши и собирающегося прыгнуть.  
\- Бэй! - взволнованно окликнул он, ускоряя шаг и закусывая губу от боли. - Что ты делаешь там, Бэй?!  
\- Все в порядке, - легкомысленно отозвался Нил. - Просто хочу проверить, смогу ли я приземлиться на ноги, как ты.  
Румпельштильцхен схватился за сердце. Он терпел, когда сын едва не спалил весь дом, пытаясь приготовить ужин с помощью силы. Когда слушал музыку, валяясь на диване, а все вокруг ходило ходуном. Когда проверял, действительно ли он бессмертен, пытаясь порезать руки кухонными ножами. Он терпел и надеялся, что сын поймет, как нужно обращаться с силой, и прекратит заниматься ерундой. Но это было последней каплей...  
\- Бэйлфаер! - закричал он, ощущая, как с треском лопается терпение. - Сейчас же спускайся вниз! Немедленно!  
Нил растерялся, впервые услышав в его голосе строгие нотки. И, неуверенно решив послушаться, исчез и оказался рядом с отцом.  
\- Домой. Живо, - велел Румпельштильцхен, хмурясь.  
Под его осуждающим взглядом Нил на мгновение почувствовал себя маленьким провинившимся мальчишкой. С самого детства отец всегда прощал ему любые выходки, никогда не наказывал, не повышал даже голоса. Оберегал его, как хрустальную вазу - любой ценой, стараясь изо всех сил. Терпел боль и унижения ради него...  
\- Сила поделена на двоих, а это значит, что по отдельности мы стали слабее, - сообщил Румпельштильцхен, усаживаясь на диван. - К тому же, магия сейчас нестабильна. Я не могу дать гарантий, что она внезапно не откажется срабатывать в самый неподходящий момент. Ты все понял?  
Нил, помедлив, кивнул. Его отчитали как ребенка. От этого было как-то ужасно неловко и стыдно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - продолжал отец, не поднимая на него глаз. - Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И я ни за что не потеряю тебя снова. Не позволю больше творить опасные глупости. Надеюсь, мы больше не вернемся к этому разговору.  
Вздохнув, Нил присел рядом с ним, теряясь и не зная, что на это ответить. Повисло напряженное молчание, нарушаемое лишь размеренным тиканьем часов. Едва сын открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Румпельштильцхен прервал его, выдав:  
\- Останешься сегодня дома. И до завтрашнего утра не будешь пользоваться силой.  
Нил поперхнулся, ошеломленно уставившись на отца. Теперь его еще и наказали, как маленького...  
\- Но... Я... У меня были планы... - растерянно возразил он, впадая в шок от такого расклада.  
\- Пройтись по воде или броситься под пули? - мрачно усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Сиди дома. Тут, по крайней мере, я могу за тобой присмотреть.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Нил смирился со своим положением. Спорить не хотелось. В конце концов, он и правда поступал безрассудно...  
Отец по-хозяйски поцеловал сына в висок и ушел по своим делам, оставив его в одиночестве. Нил скучающе откинулся на диване, не зная, чем теперь заняться. От нечего делать он решил пройтись по дому, выискивая что-нибудь интересное. Магией Румпельштильцхен всегда занимался в лавке, поэтому обнаружить здесь что-то не представлялось возможным. На пути попадались только скучные и совсем не магические вещи.  
Пройдя мимо зеркала, Нил остановился и вернулся к нему. Он выглядел как-то слишком заурядно. Как-то скучно и обыденно. Сейчас хотелось совсем другого. Хоть Нил и пообещал отцу не пользоваться магией, это ведь были такие мелочи... И это уж точно никак не угрожало его жизни.  
Взглянув в зеркало снова, Нил оценил, что стал выглядеть намного лучше. В черном одеянии из кожи, которое придавало ему брутальности и выгодно подчеркивало фигуру.  
\- Ты выглядишь как Темный, - заметил с усмешкой Румпельштильцхен.  
Нил обернулся. Он совсем не заметил, как отец подкрался к нему сзади. Застав за колдовством, которое запретил применять. И снова вынуждая чувствовать себя непослушным, провинившимся ребенком.  
\- Я просто... - вздохнул он, начиная оправдываться. - Это же такая малость, и в этом нет ничего опасного...  
Румпельштильцхен улыбался - тепло и искренне. Подойдя к сыну, он коснулся его щеки и припал к губам, с готовностью приоткрытым для поцелуя.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, как сложно не пользоваться дарованным тебе могуществом... Как не хочется отказываться от облегчения своей жизни... То, что раньше было невозможным, становится простым и подвластным... Теперь ты понимаешь...  
Да, теперь Нил понимал отца. Ощутив эту мощь, вкусив всемогущую тьму. Теперь понимал, что тьма не изменила его, когда он навек привязал свою душу к кинжалу... Тьма сделала его самим собой. Для Темного уверения людей в его трусости не имели значения. Он доказал себе этим поступком, что способен защитить сына. Что способен возвыситься над их мнением. Ему никогда не было нужно большего. Только сын. И возможность его уберечь.  
Они как будто начали все заново. Теперь, когда их судьбы оказались неразрывно связаны воедино. Когда кинжал хранил оба их имени. А в груди бились половинки одного сердца...  
Как глуп он был, боясь магии. Боясь отца. Теперь было ничего не вернуть... Но впереди ждала вечность, чтобы все исправить.  
\- А как насчет тебя? - хитро усмехнулся Нил, снова используя магию.  
Румпельштильцхен заглянул в зеркало - немного недоверчиво, словно не узнавая себя. Он слишком давно не одевался так... Излишне ярко и вычурно для этого мира. Здесь мужчину средних лет, одетого в обтягивающий черный наряд, вряд ли бы поняли правильно...  
\- Бэй... - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, с неловкостью одергивая ворот.  
\- Тебе идет, - уверил Нил, притягивая его к себе и беззастенчиво хватая за бедра. - Выглядишь моложе. Не то, что в своем скучном пиджаке.  
\- Я, пожалуй, все же останусь в скучном пиджаке, - возразил отец, ощущая, как руки сына переползают ему на задницу.  
Через минуту ему было уже не до споров. Он жадно отвечал на поцелуи, привалившись к комоду и выпустив трость, когда она стала мешать. Цепляясь за сына, погружая пальцы в его волосы, чувствуя, как в груди и паху разрастается жар.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь... - выдохнул он почти умоляюще.  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что не послушался, - усмехнулся Нил, припадая к его губам. Прижимая как можно крепче. Чтобы ощутить всей кожей. Всем телом. И сердцем - отклик другого сердца.  
Отец так тянулся за любовью... Так хотел быть нужным... Так наслаждался любой лаской, был так за нее благодарен... И его любовь - любовь сына - всегда была нужна ему намного больше всего остального. И как же Нил жалел теперь о том, что не любил его, как он того заслуживал... Что воспринимал заботу как должное, отвергал ее, раня его чувства...  
Ему вообще всегда было плевать на его чувства.  
Румпельштильцхен выгибался дугой, прикрыв глаза и позволяя жаркой страсти овладеть собой. Сын держал запястья у него над головой, сжимая их напряженными пальцами. Поэтому он мог обнять его только ногами - жаждая, чтобы он оказался еще ближе, чтобы заполнил собой, доводя до безумия.  
Чувствовал ли он его раскаяние?.. Он, как ребенок, винил отца во всем, что произошло... Все эти годы отец искал его, коря себя за ошибку... Так надеялся на прощение... На то, что все можно исправить...  
\- Я... Люблю... Тебя... - выдохнул Нил, решая поместить море слов в это короткое признание.  
Почему любовь всегда казалась такой душащей, навязанной?.. Только лишившись ее, он понял, что потерял. Только лишившись отца, понял, как нуждается в нем. Это был просто урок для избалованного заботой ребенка... Его ошибка, а не ошибка отца...  
Рука легла на искалеченную ногу, слегка поглаживая. Ради него он сделал это с собой... На всю жизнь остался хромым калекой... И никогда не попрекал этим... Нил помнил палку, с которой ходил тогда отец. На ней он отмечал его рост... Сын, должно быть, был для него символом разбитых надежд, недоказанной храбростью, обреченностью вечно нести свой крест слабака и труса.  
Нил никогда не видел в его глазах осуждения или укора. Он был его счастьем, которое стоило всего остального. Отец пытался дать больше, чем мог. А ему всегда было мало...  
Румпельштильцхен сполз на пол, приходя в себя. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, разрываемой частым, шумным дыханием. Он готов был умереть в это мгновение, навсегда сохраняя в душе ощущение неземного блаженства. Он пребывал на вершине счастья. И с высоты взирал на реальность, переставшую иметь значение.  
Сын присел рядом, и он притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. Так тепло, так приятно... Снова быть вместе, так близко... Сливаться воедино душой и телами, вопреки всем законам и предписаниям...  
Идиллию нарушила с грохотом обвалившаяся гардина. Следом за ней на пол рухнула люстра. Румпельштильцхен с ужасом ожидал, что сейчас над ними обвалится потолок, однако все было спокойно.  
\- Бэй... - застонал он устало. - Ну контролируй ты себя, магия - не игрушки...  
Нил зарылся лицом в его волосы, прячась от всех проблем. Похоже, ему снова было, за что извиняться...  
\- Ну прости, папа, - виновато вздохнул он, стискивая отца в объятиях. - Я человек-катастрофа.  
\- Масштабы твоих нынешних разрушений несоизмеримы с предыдущими, - обреченно произнес Румпельштильцхен, возвращая все на прежнее место. - Тебе надо поучиться владеть магией, а не просто бездумно ее растрачивать...  
Нил понимал, что не владеет до конца своей силой. Что она не подчиняется ему, часто выходя из-под контроля. Но ведь отец же как-то справился тогда без посторонней помощи. И он так мог!  
Румпельштильцхен нежно поцеловал его в губы - легко, почти невинно. А потом в лоб, ставя на этом точку. Подобрав с пола трость, он поднялся, принимая помощь Нила, тут же вскочившего и поддержавшего его. И направился по своим делам, хромая.  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе, папа, - неслышно прошептал Нил ему вслед. - Так же, как ты всегда обо мне заботился.  
Отец остановился на мгновение, но потом возобновил шаг. Сын так и не понял, услышал ли он его. Впрочем, это было совершенно неважно. Главное - это обещание он непременно собирался держать.

В лавке было множество будоражащих память вещей. Прогуливаясь между стеллажами, Нил скользил по ним взглядом. Это место вмещало в себя человеческие судьбы. Разрушенные и спасенные отцом.  
\- А это что? - спросил Нил, указав на надколотую чашку.  
Румпельштильцхен обернулся, отвлекшись от своих дел, и вздрогнул, взглянув на нее.  
\- Так... Ничего... - напряженно ответил он, отворачиваясь и нервно передергивая плечами.  
Нил настороженно прищурился, ловя в его голосе смятение. Таким же тоном отец давным-давно говорил о маме. Лгал о ее смерти. Потому что не хотел его ранить.  
\- Ты что-то от меня скрываешь? Скажи, я пойму.  
\- Ничего, - категорично отрезал Румпельштильцхен.  
В это сложно было поверить. Нил взял чашку в руки и повертел. Ничего особенного. Никакой магии. Кому же принадлежала эта вещь?..  
Чашка выскользнула из рук и разбилась об пол, разлетевшись во все стороны осколками.  
\- Осторожнее, - небрежно бросил отец, даже не обернувшись. Нил мог поклясться, что за секунду до падения чашки он пошевелил рукой.  
\- Ты это специально сделал! - заявил он.  
\- Это ты сделал, - спокойно отозвался Румпельштильцхен. - Ты вечно все роняешь.  
Обидевшись, Нил ушел в подсобку. Из-за скрытности отца с ним порой бывало непросто. Он вечно взваливал на себя слишком много и тащил все в одиночку. Нилу не хотелось, чтобы его уберегали от боли и опасности такой ценой. Но как он мог объяснить это отцу?  
Как он хотел отплатить ему, заплатив равнозначную цену... За все, что отец для него сделал. За все, что выстрадал. Но мог дать ему только свою любовь...  
Он решил вернуться к отцу, но, не зная, что ему сказать, просто стоял у входа, наблюдая за ним. Все эти скучные строгие костюмы... В них отец выглядел старше. И серьезнее.  
Отец никогда не мог играть с ним в детстве, если для этого приходилось бегать. А когда он стал Темным, Нилу уже не хотелось с ним играть. Хотелось держаться от него подальше. Чтобы его не боялись, не ненавидели, чтобы с ним хотели дружить и не шарахались от него, как от прокаженного. Он думал, что любит отца. Что любит его прежним. Но на самом деле хотел, чтобы его не было.  
\- Как твоя нога? - спросил Нил, показываясь из подсобки.  
Румпельштильцхен молча кивнул на трость, без дела лежащую на диване. Сейчас, когда магия более-менее стабилизировалась, ему удалось исцелиться. Поэтому теперь он стоял, опираясь только на свои собственные ноги.  
Нил усмехнулся и, подбежав к отцу, шлепнул его по заднице, заставив выронить из рук кинжал и едва не подпрыгнуть до потолка.  
\- Догоняй! - весело воскликнул он, убегая.  
Опомнившись, Румпельштильцхен кинулся за ним. Но, пробежав пару метров, пошатнулся и схватился за ногу. Когда Нил подбежал к нему, обеспокоенный и взволнованный, отец хитро улыбнулся, сгребая его в объятия.  
\- Так нечестно! - захохотал сын, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
Долгий поцелуй не дал ему договорить. От этих поцелуев напрочь сшибало крышу. Все вылетало из головы, переставало иметь значение. Оставались только эти умелые губы и то, что они вытворяли.  
Погруженные друг в друга, они не заметили, как скрипнула дверь, и шаги застучали по полу. Только пронзительный девичий визг заставил прийти в себя, разорвав сладкую близость.  
\- Белль... - ошарашенно выдохнул Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Кто это?! - воскликнула девушка, указывая на Нила.  
\- Это... - начал Темный, но осекся, поняв, как прозвучит его ответ. Он не горел желанием получить к клейму «чудовище» еще и клеймо «извращенец».  
\- Я его сын, - ответил за него Нил, совершенно этого не стесняясь. - А кто ты?  
Белль уставилась на него с каким-то ошарашенным ужасом.  
\- Она... Моя... - с трудом выговорил Румпельштильцхен, больше всего желая сию же секунду провалиться сквозь землю. - Бывшая служанка...  
Девушка задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- А как же наш поцелуй истинной любви, снимающий твое проклятье?! А все, что было между нами здесь, в Сторибруке?! Как ты мог так поступить со мной?!  
\- Истинная любовь поинтересовалась бы мнением человека, прежде чем снимать с него проклятье, - усмехнулся Нил на это. Уж он-то как никто другой это знал...  
\- Ты... не сердишься, Бэй?.. - тихо спросил Румпельштильцхен, заглядывая ему в глаза так жалобно и растерянно... Только это было важно. Только сын...  
Нил обнял отца за плечи, утыкаясь ему в висок. Так вот что он скрывал... Что бы он ни чувствовал к этой девушке, она явно была его недостойна. С ней он никогда не обрел бы счастья. Если бы она не осознала все, как он. Как маленький мальчик, пытавшийся сломать и изменить обретшего покой отца...  
Нил подобрал со стола кинжал Темного и сжал пальцами крепкую рукоять. Кинжал Темного... Темных. Связанных навечно. Узами любви и магии. Общей вечностью.  
Он поцеловал отца, совершенно забыв о девушке. Рука Румпельштильцхена накрыла его ладонь, держащую кинжал. Столько же нежности было в его поцелуе... Сколько любви...  
Белль вскрикнула, снова отвлекая их друг от друга. На этот раз не от испуганного изумления. А из-за женщины, возникшей позади и приставившей к горлу нож. Румпельштильцхен узнал в ней Кору. Ему было ясно, что ей нужно. Но вот способ это получить явно оказался не слишком удачным...  
\- Ее жизнь или кинжал? - спросила Кора, ставя перед очевидным выбором.  
\- Кинжал, - не раздумывая, ответил Румпельштильцхен.  
Разочарование в глазах Белль разрасталось до немыслимых пределов.  
\- Ты всегда выбирал магию! - осуждающе воскликнула она сквозь слезы.  
\- Я всегда выбирал своего сына, - холодно отрезал Темный.  
Своей непоколебимостью он посеял досаду и боль. Кора не добилась ничего, подвергнув себя огромному риску. Белль уверилась в том, что чудовище навсегда останется чудовищем. И почему-то приятно было обмануть ожидания двух женщин, которые когда-то сами разочаровали его.  
Лезвие готово было коснуться хрупкой девической шеи, когда Нил неожиданно выступил вперед, протягивая Коре кинжал.  
\- Бэй! - изумленно одернул его отец. - Ты не понимаешь! Она убьет меня!  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Нил. - Она убьет меня.  
Все смотрели на него непонимающе. Это решение... Не слишком-то сложно было принять.  
\- Я Темный, - огласил он, показывая обратную сторону кинжала. - Здесь мое имя. Поклянись убить меня и не трогать отца. И я отдам тебе его, если ты отпустишь эту дамочку.  
Он затылком чувствовал взгляд отца, полный отчаянной боли. Заставлять его переживать это... Смотреть на это...  
\- Верь мне, - улыбнулся Нил, оборачиваясь к нему и подмигивая.  
Кинжал лег в руку Коры. Румпельштильцхен застыл в напряжении, не желая видеть того, что должно произойти.  
«Ты все делал ради меня... Чего ты хочешь? Я тоже сделаю что-то ради тебя...» - всплыли в памяти слова сына.  
«Живи, - повторял Румпельштильцхен, вкладывая все свои чувства в одно-единственное желание. - Умоляю, Бэй, живи...»  
Кинжал вонзился в грудь, насквозь пронзая половинку отцовского сердца. Нил совсем не почувствовал боли. Он не почувствовал ничего.  
Имя отца, начертанное на кинжале, вспыхнуло, воспротивившись, защищая. Кора вскрикнула, отдергивая обожженную руку. Нил взялся за рукоять, выдергивая из своей груди лезвие, на котором не осталось и капли крови. Ни царапины на коже. Смерть всегда уступала любви.  
Румпельштильцхен рухнул на колени, не удержавшись на дрожащих ногах. Никакая другая выходка сына не сравнилась бы с этой. Безрассудный, легкомысленный мальчишка...  
Он не замечал ни с разочарованной досадой исчезнувшую Кору, ни Белль, которая не могла вымолвить ни слова от шока. Подобрав трость, он кое-как поднялся на ноги и вцепился в кинувшегося ему на помощь сына. Его трясло и колотило. В таком бешенстве он готов был разнести целый город и даже не заметить этого.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что ты натворил?! - закричал он в лицо сыну, до боли сжимая его плечо. - Хоть представляешь, чем это могло закончиться?!  
Ответить Нил не успел. Спустя мгновение по мановению сработавшей магии они уже были дома. Отец толкнул его на диван - непривычно грубо, небрежно. Нил не сразу осознал, что остался без одежды. И совсем перестал об этом думать, когда на задницу обрушился первый удар отцовской трости.  
У Нила перехватило дыхание. Никогда раньше отец не порол его в наказание... Это вообще было второе наказание в его жизни. Впрочем, когда-то же надо было начинать...  
Удары оказались неожиданно сильными, резкими. Румпельштильцхен не старался, да и просто не мог сейчас себя контролировать. Нил стискивал зубы, стараясь не закричать, стараясь не показать, что ему больно. Когда отец придет в себя, он снова станет себя винить...  
Наказание прекратилось внезапно. Румпельштильцхен просто рухнул на колени - как там, в лавке - и уткнулся в спину сына, глотая слезы. Нил обнял его, принимаясь расцеловывать мокрые щеки. Пытаясь утешить и успокоить. Показать, что все снова в порядке, что ничего страшного не произошло...  
\- Я был избалованным капризным ребенком, - тихо шепнул он на ушко отцу, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Тебе не стоило во всем мне потакать. Прости меня за все. Я хотел доказать, что изменился... Что могу ради тебя рискнуть жизнью... И опять все сделал не так...  
\- Мне нужна твоя жизнь! - отчаянно воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, крепче вцепляясь в него. - Ты мне нужен! Живой! Без тебя я умру!  
\- Прости...  
Что еще он мог сказать?  
\- Нас больше не убить даже кинжалом... На нем два имени. И мое теперь защитит тебя, а твое - меня...  
Румпельштильцхен не ответил. Смерть подступила слишком близко. Но ушла навсегда.  
Кинжал больше не был опасен. Больше не являл собой символ могущества и страха, за которым таились смерть и вечное рабство. Он стал символом их любви и заботе друг о друге. От тьмы больше не исходило зло.  
\- Меня называют чудовищем... - сдавленно проговорил Румпельштильцхен, поднимая на сына глаза.  
\- А сами-то они чем лучше, - улыбнулся Нил, целуя его в приоткрытые губы. - Нет. Ты намного лучше их всех. Ты удивительный. Сильный и смелый. Никто из них не способен на такую любовь.  
\- О, Бэй... - выдохнул отец, роняя голову ему на грудь.  
Нил запустил пальцы в его тронутые сединой волосы. Как же он жалел, что не сказал этих слов многие века назад... Что не говорил даже простого «спасибо». И за заботу и любовь отец получал от него лишь упреки и требования...  
\- Это никогда не было проклятьем, - зашептал Нил, крепче прижимая его к своей груди. - Это было доказательством твоей любви ко мне. Которое я не ценил...  
Даже спустя века предпринимая попытки стать идеальным сыном, он продолжал ошибаться, причиняя отцу боль. Но впереди была вечность, чтобы исправить содеянное. Чтобы сделать его счастливым. Чтобы наконец дать ему все, чего он заслуживал. Вечность, каждую секунду которой он мечтал потратить на это. И начал прямо сейчас.


End file.
